


Friends... or something more?

by Fallen_Down_A_Rabbit_Hole



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Down_A_Rabbit_Hole/pseuds/Fallen_Down_A_Rabbit_Hole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dre is meant to be studying, Cheng didn't mean to kiss him. And it all goes downhill from there. CHENG/DRE - SMUT - LEMONS - M</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends... or something more?

DO NOT OWN THE KARATE KID (2010) NOR WILL I EVER EXPECT TO SO YEAH… ENJOY!!  
Dre groaned, his head tipping forward to fall against his books with a quiet thud. The bed beneath him creaked as he shifted his weight, his eyes closing as he dozed peacefully against his books.  
“What are you doing?” a teasing voice came from the direction of the door and Dre lifted his head wearily, full lips forming a soft pout as he arranged his face into the most miserable expression he could form.  
“Dying, now let me do it in peace,” he sulked, his forehead meeting the books again with a soft thwack. Ignoring the fact that he was currently spread out on the bed of the guy he liked, the same one who used to bully him. Not that said crush would ever like him back so he was happy simply being friends.  
“Come on homework isn’t that bad,” Cheng hedged, leaning against the doorframe to his bedroom and smirking at the boy on the bed, holding back a groan as said boy looked up from where his head was buried amongst the books his hair tousled, eyes lidded and lips bitten red from stress.  
“Says you, I swear teachers are worse than Nazis, at least the Nazis let their hatred be known instead of hiding it behind a thin veil of smiles and helping work,” Dre’s voice was dripping in sarcasm and Cheng rolled his eyes, practically stalking towards the bed before launching himself at the body that was lying face down and spread eagled.  
Dre shrieked, not that he would ever admit it, and tried to fend off the attack. Only succeeding in knocking the books to the floor with a loud crash and getting himself entangled in a mass of limbs with the Chinese boy.  
“What the hell man!?” Dre yelped, dodging playful swipes at his ribs and tumbling across the bed with Cheng, the wrestling match stopped abruptly as Cheng gained the upper hand.  
Dre pouted again before his eyes widened, taking in their position. Cheng was sitting atop him, straddling his lap with legs either side of his hips. Arms, hard with muscle from years of hard training, were spread so his hands landed either side of the American’s head. The Chinese boy smirked, eyes heated with an unexplainable fire, before tumbling off him, splaying out beside him on the bed.  
“You should get your work done,” Cheng reminded, Dre groaned and flopped down so his head was resting on the Chinese boy’s arm, ignoring the way his heart fluttered as Cheng’s hand wrapped around his back and arm to rest on his shoulder.  
“Yeah, yeah in a minute,” he muttered, curling his legs into his body and letting his eyes fall closed, his breathing evening out after a few minutes of silence.  
Cheng smiled down at sleeping body, stiffening slighting as Dre turned in his sleep so his head was burrowed in the space between Cheng’s arm and chest, fingers unconsciously wrapping themselves around the Chinese boys shirt as he cuddled further into the taller boy’s embrace.  
Deciding to take what he could get from his secret American crush Cheng settled back into the pillows of his queen sized bed, thankful his mother was away on another of her business trips. He pulled the smaller boy closer, the hand wrapped around Dre’s shoulders moving up and down his back instinctively, his nails dragging along Dre’s spine made the American shiver in his sleep and cuddle closer to the hard body beside him.  
Cheng felt a soft smile tug at his lips, wriggling slightly so he could pull Dre further into his arms. Gazing up at the ceiling he thought back to when he had first met the American, almost four years ago. He was so angry back then, unable to help himself from hurting the smaller boy, so jealous of Meiying for having captured the American’s attention. He felt ashamed as he thought of how he had hurt Dre, time and time again for no other reason than he wanted the younger boy’s attention to be on him instead of on her.  
He thanked the deities for giving him a second chance to redeem himself, to become Dre’s friend instead of his enemy. Despite wanting more from the American he was happy being the smaller boy’s friend as long as he could. Smiling contently Cheng tugged Dre even closer, pressing their bodies together so not a single inch was between them and slowly falling asleep, his hand still drifting up and down Dre’s back.  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Dre woke blearily in a room that looked nothing like his. After a few seconds of internal panicking he was awake enough to remember that he was staying the night at Cheng’s. Blinking sluggishly Dre was confused to find a warmth residing behind him, twisting his neck to look over his shoulder he blushed a bright red.  
Cheng was fast asleep, his breathing even as he dozed. His entire front was pressed against Dre’s back, a muscled arm thrown across Dre’s body to hold him closer and the other having been used as the smaller boy’s pillow. Twisting slightly in the Chinese boy’s arms Dre turned so he was facing Cheng, their faces only a few inches apart. He smiled at the peace displayed across the others face, worming a hand from the others embrace.  
Hesitating slightly he lifted his hand, brushing back several strands of ink black hair from Cheng’s forehead, his hand moving from the Chinese boy’s hair to gently caress his cheek, thumb smoothing across the others lips softly.  
A quiet groan spilt from Cheng’s lips, the Chinese boy blinking slowly as he woke up, Dre quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep, hoping he wasn’t blushing to brightly from what he had just done.  
“Hmmm, what time is it?” Cheng muttered, Dre decided that he should probably “wake up” just so it didn’t seem suspicious.  
“I don’t know like seven,” Dre whispered back, reaching up to rub his eyes sleepily.  
“I’m gonna go make breakfast,” Cheng announced, instinctively pressing his lips to Dre’s in a light kiss before getting up and shuffling out of the room to the kitchen, leaving behind a shell shocked American who sat frozen in the bed, a hand pressed to his lips.  
It wasn’t until he had made it to the kitchen and opened the fridge that he realised what he had done, previously sleepy eyes widening as he thought of the fact he had just kissed his crush. A pained sound escaped his lips and he let his head fall into his hands, leaning against the fridge door and closing it with his weight.  
“So you going to tell me what that was about?” Dre’s soothing voice came from across the table, the American leaning against the marble surface with his eyebrows raised.  
“Can we just pretend that never happened?” Cheng suggested, looking up at Dre with pleading eyes.  
“No, now tell me why did you kiss me?” Dre demanded, annoyed that he still hadn’t gotten an answer.  
“Because I like you okay. I have since I first saw you but you only had eyes for Meiying. Now I’ve probably ruined our friendship so go ahead, leave, I won’t blame you,” Cheng assured, balling his fists up and looking to the side, breaking eye contact with Dre.  
Dre sighed and marched around to the other side of the counter, stopping right in front of the Chinese boy. “Look at me,” Dre ordered, Cheng still stubbornly refused eye contact. Rolling his eyes Dre reached up his arm, gripping the taller boys chin in his small hand and drawing his face back towards him. Standing on his tiptoes he pulled the others lips down to meet his, pressing his own lips against those of the Chinese boy.  
“I like you to you idiot,” Dre teased when they pulled apart, Cheng staring down at him in shock. “Now either kiss me or lose me,” the American uttered, smiling as he was tugged into the Chinese boy’s embrace, melting into the earth shattering kiss that followed.  
Cheng marvelled at the softness of the American’s lips sliding against his own, Dre’s smaller form firmly in his muscled arms as he kissed him with all of the pent up passion he had in his body. Dre’s hand sneaked up to wind around Cheng’s neck, strong fingers running through the taller boy’s hair and using it to press himself further into the kiss.  
Dre’s mouth opened of its own accord as Cheng ran his tongue along the seam of his lips, accepting the older boys tongue into his mouth and urging it into a battle before conceding and allowing Cheng to dominate the kiss. He let the Chinese boy to lift him onto the counter, wrapping his legs around Cheng’s waist and pulling him even closer, head tipping back as the taller boy pressed kisses along his collarbone, pulling back to bring their foreheads together as they breathed heavily.  
“You would not believe how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Cheng purred into his neck, nuzzling the soft skin before pressing another kiss to Dre’s lips, enjoying the fact that he could.  
“Probably just as long as I have,” Dre muttered back, cupping Cheng’s face in his hands and kissing him again, relishing in the feel of the Chinese boy’s lips against his.  
“We have training,” Cheng reminded, as the smaller boy started tugging at the bottom of his shirt, trying to urge it up his body.  
“Fuck training,” Dre muttered, grinning as Cheng conceded and allowed the American to pull the shirt from his body, because who was he to turn down the guy he had liked for so long.  
The two stumbled towards the bedroom, hands gripping arms and hips, lips pressing heated kisses against exposed necks and swollen mouths.  
Cheng gave a sharp push against Dre’s chest, watching as the smaller boy fell onto the bed, supporting himself on unsteady arms as his chest heaved, his shirt having been discarded somewhere between the kitchen and the bed.  
“So fucking gorgeous,” Cheng breathed, crawling up the others body, attacking Dre’s lips with his own as he worked on divesting the smaller boy of his pants.  
Breathing heavily once his pants were off Dre flipped their positions, sliding down Cheng’s body so his knees hit the carpeted floor, Cheng’s legs hanging over the edge of the bed as the Chinese boy pushed himself into siting position so he could look at him, cheeks flushed and pupils blown wide with lust.  
Dre stared up at him from beneath his eyelashes, hooking his fingers into the other boy’s waistband and tugging the pants off and throwing them across the room, find to his pleasant surprise that Cheng wore nothing underneath.  
Making sure he kept his eyes locked with Cheng’s, Dre took the hardening member in his hand, marvelling at the warmth pulsing off it. Onyx eyes stared into his own hazel and he slowly began stroking, his hand twisting as he pumped up and down Cheng’s cock, thumb rubbing the tip as he reached the top and curling as he reached the bottom, revealing in the low groan that tore from the older boy’s mouth.  
Locking eyes once more with the Chinese boy he hollowed his cheeks, slowly taking the erect member in his mouth inch by torturous inch, bottoming out, his throat swallowing reflexively around the girth as he slid his mouth back up to the tip, sucking lightly along the head, flicking it with his tongue for good measure before lowering his head once more.  
He quickly built up a steady rhythm, alternating between shallow and deep pumps, tracing the rigid veins with his tongue and swirling it along the length as he changed his pace, several quick bobs followed by a few languid strokes.  
“Fuck Dre… feels so good. I’m going to cum,” Cheng panted, his head tipping back as his eyelids fluttered with the suction of Dre’s next pump. Cheng’s cock popped from Dre’s lips with an obscene pop, a small pink tongue darting out to wet his lips.  
“So cum,” Dre groaned, lowering his mouth back to Cheng’s weeping member and taking it down his throat in one go, tongue tracing the vein from base to tip as a small hand reached out to fondle his balls, teeth dragging achingly slow across the sensitive flesh of his cock.  
Cheng growled low in his chest, burying a strong hand in the American’s hair, the smaller boy having grown out of his cornrows. He felt a stirring low in his gut and pushed down lightly with his hand, encouraging Dre to take him deeper, the American complying happily.  
“Fuck Dre, keep going,” Cheng panted, his free hand curling into a fist around the sheet, head thrown back in pleasure as he felt himself cumming, Dre still lapping at his length with vigour. His small tongue cleaning all of the cum he had missed, kitten licks spread across his cock as Dre cleaned him up.  
“You’re so hot,” Cheng praised, dragging the smaller boy up into his arms and kissing him passionately, tongue massaging the American’s with his own, one large hand rested on a sharp hipbone while the other caressed a pert bottom, drawing soft whimpers from the others throat as a large finger gently entered his tight hole, thrusting gently.  
“Just relax babe, it’ll only hurt for a second,” Cheng whispered, kissing Dre again to draw the younger boy’s focus from the pain in his virgin hole. Slowly Cheng felt Dre relax around his finger, slowly adding a second, stroking the boy’s member to distract from the pain.  
After the third finger was added Cheng heard a change in Dre’s moans. They no longer held any pain, instead each one was a small utterance of pleasure, breath hitching each time Cheng’s fingers entered him.  
“Please Cheng, fuck me…” Dre panted, lifting his hand from where they had been clutching Cheng’s shoulders and drawing him in for a deep kiss, pushing back against the fingers as they thrust into his hole.  
“Are you sure?” Cheng asked hesitantly, his fingers still pressing inside the American, soft whines escaping the boy’s throat.  
“Please… I’m ready…” Dre begged, his breathing hitching slightly as Cheng lifted him a bit higher, pressing the tip of his hardened member against his puckered hole, the Chinese boy nuzzling his throat in comfort as Dre slowly slid down the length of his cock, a painful burn making itself known in his sensitive passage but an undercurrent of pleasure was there and Dre felt himself rocking against the older boy unconsciously as the pain slowly faded to be replaced by a sense of fullness.  
“If you don’t stop doing that I won’t be able to hold myself back,” Cheng warned, hands holding onto the American’s hips in warning as he felt the American’s length pressing against his stomach.  
“I don’t want you to hold back. Take me Cheng… make me yours,” Dre whispered into the Chinese boy’s ear, voice sultry with lust and desire.  
It seemed those were the word Cheng needed to hear, the Chinese boy rolling them over so Dre was laid out before him, plunging into the American’s tight passage, teeth nipping at the sensitive skin of his neck in an attempt to mark him.  
A soft whine burst from Dre’s throat as the angle of their position made Cheng’s cock rub against a small bundle of nerves every time the Chinese boy thrust into him. Cheng grinned wickedly and made sure to adjust their position so every stroke he made into the smaller boys puckered hole rubbed against the spot.  
Dre was keening, his legs wrapped around Cheng’s waist as his short nails clawed at the Chinese boys back. Somewhere inside his conscious mind Dre realised he should be embarrassed by the noise he is making but at that moment he was too busy focusing on the overload of feelings Cheng was causing him.  
Small pinpricks of pleasure washed through his body, making his feel like his whole body was alight with desire, he realised in a detached sort of way that he had been talking for the last half a minute, begging for Cheng to fuck him faster and deeper.  
Cheng grinned savagely, the frantic begging of Dre for Cheng to claim him awakening the primal part of his brain, his inner beast urging him to fuck Dre the way he begged him to, to mark him and claim him as his own.  
Adjusting the position of his hands to gain better leverage Cheng kept rutting into the American boy’s passage, lips and teeth making a series of red marks across the smaller boys torso and neck, proudly claiming the younger one as his own… his mate.  
Dre shuddered in his arms, body going taught as he came, his passage clenching and unclenching around Cheng’s cock, milking the Chinese boy for him cum as the smaller of the two shuddered, body twitching with the aftershocks of his pleasure.  
The combination of Dre’s blissed look, the marks on his neck and the constricting of the already tight passage sent Cheng over the edge, the Chinese boy muffling the cries of his orgasm into the smaller boy’s neck, Dre unconsciously offering up his neck in a show of submission.  
Cheng’s inner beast purred, teeth sinking into the soft skin, claiming the American boy, marking him as his alone to touch. Collapsing beside Dre, Cheng began bathing the bite mark with his tongue instinctively, the imprint of his teeth remaining in the caramel skin, tiny pinpricks of blood showing around each tooths centre.  
Dre mumbled sleepily, his naked form cuddling closer to Cheng, seeking heat from his mate as a primal part of his brain urged him to trust Cheng, that he would protect him.  
Cheng smiled, giving the bite mark a final lick and pulling the blankets over the two of them, strong arms cocooning the boy against his chest, large hands sliding along soft skin, bared for him in the most intimate of gestures.  
“Wǒ ài nǐ wǒ de zhànshì” Dre murmurs sleepily and Cheng feels his eyes widen, a beaming smile spreading across his lips.  
“Hé wǒ ài nǐ wǒ de xīnzàng” Cheng replied, falling asleep to Dre’s heart thumping against his chest, strong and steady, an echo to his own which he is certain he lost long ago to the small American in his arms.

OKAY WHAT DID YOU THINK?? PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING SMUT… WELL THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING ANYTHING SO YEAH… OK HERES THE TRANSLATION FOR WHAT THEY SAID AT THE END:  
DRE – I love you my warrior  
CHENG – And I love you my heart


End file.
